


Hardwon Figures Things Out

by TimMcGee



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Beverly Helps his Friends Succeed, Demisexual Character, Friends to Lovers, Hardwon is a Softie, Murph needs to stop spelling characters so weird, Nonbinary Character, Other, enemies to reluctant friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcGee/pseuds/TimMcGee
Summary: Even after saving the world, there are still more journeys to go on. Hardwon figures that out at Mavris’ class graduation celebration.
Relationships: Beverly Toegold V & Mavris, Moonshine Cybin & Hardwon Surefoot, Moonshine Cybin/Hardwon Surefoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Hardwon Figures Things Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlsftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsftw/gifts).



> Murph seriously needs to stop spelling characters so weird and to stop giving them weird/unusual laughs. I got Mavris from the episode descriptions.
> 
> Lucanas definitely would have Mavris actually graduate to keep being a professor especially after the war and craziness have ended.

“Bev! How do you even tie these things??” Hardwon calls down the hallway while struggling with his tie.

“♪Coming♪!” sings Bev as he steps out of the room and makes his way towards Hardwon.

“Looking real good there, Bev!”

“Thank you. You look super good too! Now sit down so I can do your tie,” says Bev gesturing towards the coffee table and Hardwon sits, chuckling at first then laughing as he watches Bev roll his eyes fondly before swiftly knotting his tie. The knocking on the front door sends Bev hurrying over to answer while Hardwon stands up adjusting and tucking in his tie to his vest.

“Mavris! Hello!”

“Hey Bev, Hardwon. Loving the outfits.”

“Thank you! I-“

“Mavris, fucking love the faux tux shirt.”

“Thanks, yeah, Lucanus wanted me to wear a tux sooooo,” says Mavris with a smirk and a cocky brushing off of some imaginary lint on his shirt.

“Well, it is your graduating class party…”

“Beverly, come on. ‘Sides, ya know who else will be there too? A bunch of rich high elves who will probably combust when they see me in this,” Mavris says with a sly smile as he hooks an arm around Bev leading him out the door towards the party. Hardwon watches Bev brighten with the prospect of goofs before shaking his head in amusement and pulling the door shut behind him as he follows after the lopsided pair. As he catches up, Hardwon hears Mavris ask, “So where’s Moonshine?”

“Oh, they couldn’t resist a chance to whip up a feast for a bunch of people, so they’ll catch up with us later.”

“Hell yeah! Dudes, they make the best shit ever.”

As the trio reach the Grand Hall steps, there’s a moment of hesitation in all of them as they briefly remember the last time the threesome were there before the flow of the crowd and the laughter and cheer inside move them along. Entering the Hall they can see that the various professors have altered the giant room to now have several alcoves and balconies that overlook the ocean below. There’s a clearly designated dance floor set a few steps lower with the band on a raised platform at the far end, and best of all, a wall of shining platters full of food. Hardwon takes in the swirling dancers and the people milling around and he’s glad that Bev had pushed for a nicer outfit. Taking in the obviously expensive dresses and suits, Hardwon feels like he fits in with a dark blue button-up shirt, corset-style grey vest with white lacing, and black dress pants. 

Making their way over to the buffet, Hardwon merely glances at the fancier items before heading right for the large bowl of crawfish and jambalaya, while Bev helps Mavris figure out some of the fancy foods that Mavris wants to eat purely on principle. Once their plates are loaded up with various foods, the trio makes their way along the wall, aiming for one of the balconies. Their good humor continues as they sample their plates and Mavris tries to sneakily swipe some crawfish form Hardwon while also trying to pawn off the cucumber sandwiches on Bev. Hardwon is finally handing Mavris a small handful of crawfish while explaining that the brown stuff is the best part when they hear-

“Onh-honhaha Mavris, what are  _ YOU _ doing here?”

Mavris groans, tilting his entire body back in annoyance before muttering under his breath, “How does he always find me?” 

“Onh-honhaha, oh and your poor friends are here too.”

“Oh my god, Ren. Can you not?”

“Whaaaat, ah-hahaHA?I  _ just _ came over to say  _ Hello _ . Why are  _ they _ even here Mavris? Onh-honhaha,  _ they  _ don’t even go here.”

“We’re here to celebrate Mavris graduating, Ren. Cause that’s what friends do.”

“Onh-honhaha, what? Mavris the  _ Unschooled _ graduated?“

“I don’t have to listen to this. Come on Bev and Hardwon, let’s go dance or something.”

Looking over to the fancy dance floor, Hardwon says while lifting his plate, “Nah, I’m good, you guys go dance. I got plenty to hold me over till Moonshine gets here.”

Mavris shoots Hardwon a wink before placing his hand on Beverly’s shoulder leading him away as Bev looks over his shoulder to give Hardwon a look that conveys ‘you cool with this’ and Hardwon smiles fondly and gives Beverly a bad thumbs up. 

“Onh-honhaha, what was that? A thumbs up? Is that how poor people do it? Ah-hahaHA.”

Hardwon let's out a deep sigh.

“Onh-honhaha, Mavris, wher-“ Ren’s voice blessedly fades away as he follows the duo into the sea of people, and Hardwon breathes a sigh of relief and sends a quick prayer of thanks to the gods.

Stepping fully into the balcony, the loud din of conversations and music drops to a low background noise and the faint sound of the crashing waves can be heard over the remaining noise. Hardwon sets his plate on the railing and rests in one of the corners while alternating between watching the sunset over the ocean and looking into the Grand Hall for Mavris’ horns, laughing softly to himself as he also sees Ren’s shiny, gelled up hair still following closely behind. Eventually nearing the end of his pile of crawfish, Hardwon decides it’s time to head back into the Grand Hall for more food and to start looking for Moonshine.

As he steps back into the room, the noise picks back up though not as loud as before as the music has stopped as the band takes a break, and Hardwon tries to see if he can pick out Mavris in the crowd before he heads to the food. Just as he thinks he spots Mavris, Hardwon senses someone step into his space. He glanced towards them before he could confirm that he actually saw Mavris in the crowd. Taking an uncomfortable step back, Hardwon awkwardly greets the high elf that apparently came to talk to him, “Ah- he-hello.”

Giggling and twirling some of her long blonde hair before shifting back into Hardwon’s space, the high elf says in a high breathy voice, “Hi, I’m Gwendolynn.”

“Ummm, hi, I’m Hardwon. Can I…I help you with something?” responding awkwardly, Hardwon tries to take another step back but instead backs into the wall. He looks around to see that he’s now trapped uncomfortably between the tied back curtains of the balcony and an approaching, leering Gwendolynn.

“Oh, I can think of several ways you can help me,” she purrs.

“HaHA, yeah…so ummm like… do you need something down from a high shelf or…ah…”

“Teeteeteetee, oh Hardwon, you’re soooo funny!” 

“Ha, yeah, so…” stutters Hardwon as he looks over Gwendolynn’s head, trying to spot any of his friends in the swirling dancers as Gwendolynn steps even closer and reaches out a hand towards his biceps.

“I bet you could…lift something for a while, couldn’t you?” her voice saccharine as she squeezes Hardwon’s arm. Hardwon laughs uncomfortably and tries to gently pull his arm out of her grasp, but Gwendolynn tightens her grip saying, “Aaaaw, there’s no need to be shy.”

“Ummmm, please don’t-“

“Cooome on, it’ll just be some fun. What are you so kind of-“

“HARDWON! There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Hardwon whips his head over to see Moonshine emerging from the crowd, smiling sharply as they take in the scene in front of them before blatantly coming to stand next to Hardwon, breaking the hold Gwendolynn had on his arm. Hardwon relaxes as Moonshine starts to introduce themself to Gwendolynn and looks to see what outfit they finally decided on. Everything stops as Hardwon takes in Moonshine. The billowy white pirate shirt opened at the chest, flowy sleeves pushed up to the elbows, black leather half-corset wrapped around their midsection, tight black pants covered in spores and glitter, and bare feet. Dragging his eyes back up to their face, Hardwon feels something click in himself as he takes in the fierce protective look on their face, and the world starts again.

“Well if he wanted to leave he should’ve said something,  _ Moonshone _ , so why don’t you go away,” Gwendolynn says hotly.

“It’s Moonshine. He doesn’t need to say anything if you saw his body language and clearly, he wasn’t comfortable.” 

“Whatever,  _ Moonshine _ . Come on Hardwon, you really want to be with this  _ crick elf? _ ”

“Hey! Of course I want Moonie! Who wouldn’t? They're fierce, strong, and utterly beautiful!” Hardwon states glaring at Gwendolynn, missing Moonshine’s strong blush. Hardwon takes Moonshine’s hand while pressing a kiss on the top of their head, before pulling back slightly and half asking, “Come on, let’s go dance.” Moonshine feels themself settling from the protective rage that was flowing through their veins as they accept Hardwon’s offer by linking their fingers together and taking the lead towards the dance floor to get him away from the parasite.

“Psssh, fine. Whatever. It’s not like he’s all that good-looking anyway.”

Hardwon can’t resist snorting in amusement and pressing another kiss into their hair as he hears a shriek from behind him, knowing that Moonshine just spored the uppity high elf. They manage to reach the edge of the dance floor just as a faster pace song is starting and they quickly lose themselves in the joy of dancing, alternating with each song who’s leading. Gradually as the two dance longer, the songs begin to slow until a true slow song begins to play and Moonshine pulls away expecting Hardwon to want to get off the dance floor as couples begin to take over the floor as others leave. 

Instead, Hardwon pulls them back in and begins slowly swaying them to the music. Moonshine looks up at Hardwon surprised and gasps softly as they see Hardwon smiling tenderly down at them before softly asking, “Hardwon?”

Still swaying to the music, Hardwon rests his forehead against theirs, “Hey, Moonie,” sounding utterly besotted causing Moonshine to stumble as they recognize the look in Hardwon's eyes and how he seems to smile even brighter before pressing another kiss to their forehead then resting his chin on back their head.

Almost afraid to break whatever spell has been cast upon them, Moonshine tucks their head under Hardwon’s, staring unseeing into the room as they both are lost in their own little world.

“What’s going on Hardwon?”

“Hmmmmmm, I just figured something out. I’ll tell you later. I promise.”

“Alright, later then,” says Moonshine as the song reaches its end and the band stops for another short break. Hardwon slowly pulls back and gazes down at Moonshine with another soft smile before leaning down again. Moonshine releases a shaky breath as something they barely dared to dream is happening, and they murmur “Hardwon-“

“PAWPAW! PAWPAW! Come back here!” shouts Beverly as he darts past them chasing Pawpaw, who has the Frisbee in his mouth, with Mavris closely following behind saying, “Not cool dude, not cool at all.”

And with that, the spell is broken and suddenly Moonshine can feel like they can breathe again as Hardwon cracks up next to them. Moonshine looks at Hardwon and as he smiles back at them, they feel their world right itself with this new information. As they listen to the various shrieks and rushed apologies, Hardwon and Moonshine snort in tandem and share a Look before breaking apart and start following the wake of disruption threesome have caused because, after all, a promise is a promise.


End file.
